Unexpected Visitors
by vampchick09
Summary: Chloe and Alek are Married; she buys new lingerie/costume and trys it on, when there is unexpected visitors at the house.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic, soo I don't really know how this works. This may be a one-shot story unless you guys tell me that you want another chapter. Also Chloe might seem OOC…sorry :/ …. and by the way Zane in this one-shot is good….yup. :) This is Rated M soo..read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nine lives of Chloe King, If I did Alek would be Mine, or at least Chloe's….haha, Ok on with the Story. Hope you guys like it!**

**Chloe's POV.**

I was in the bathroom in my house that we recently move into with my husband, Alek Petrov. I was at this costume store that opened up, so I checked it out and bought this sexy Fantasy Butterfly costume the was like a corset with a deep heart neck line, with ruffles and mini skirt it really accentuated my breasts. It also came with Monarch wings and garter belt. I matched with fish net stockings; for the finishing touch I applied some Mascara, eyeliner and a bit of red lipstick just to bring out the natural redness of my lips.

I opened the door leaning against the door frame and got the satisfaction to see his jaw dropped. Alek lying on the bed shirtless, revealing his toned pecs and abs, oh god I can't believe hes all mine.

"You like what you see?" I said

"Definitely"

"Maybe I should fly over there and see how you taste, and that delicious nectar."

He pulled me towards him and slowly kissing me, it slowly deepened I tangled my hands in his hair, gripping those loose curls. My breath was getting rugged so I started pulling away, my lips never left his skin and kissed along his jaw line and down his neck sucking lightly. He moaned there was a smirk growing on my lips knowing I can do this to him; I made down to his glorious pecs and put my mouth over his nipples and felt his nipples get hard.

"Ohh Chloe you don't know what you do to me." Alek said. My hands started moving towards his jeans, my fingers fumbled with the button and zipper, soon enough his pants were on the floor. I gasped when I saw his dick it was huge! Like 6inches (or more) of Man! He watched my expression from the shock on my face. "That's all for you kitten."

I positioned my head in front of his dick, ready to go down on him. I licked his tip teasing him, I opened my mouth and that's when I heard it. The door bell.

"Alek, the door someone is at the door."

"Well go and see who it is then" he said while pulling up his pants and zipping it up, and putting a Henley t-shirt.

"Excuse me dress like this?"

"You go answer the door while I go and change."

"Hmm…No." he said with a mischievous smile on his face. I seriously felt like slapping that smile off his face, he was getting on my nerves.

"I dare you to open the door and see who it is, with that butterfly outfit you have on."

"What are you crazy! What if it's my Mom, for an unexpected visit!"

"Fine I'll check who it is and if it's not your Mom, you have to open the door." He whispers in my ear, "If you do then I'll give you something to look forward to when they leave." He gave me kisses along my neck, "and… I'll make you a great breakfast tomorrow." Alek sent shivers down my spine, he went to see who it is and I'm kinda hoping it's my Mom so I won't have to answer and I'll be able to change my outfit.

"It's not your Mom"

"Shit! Seriously, fine but it better be a damn good breakfast!"

I hear the person knocking a couple more times. "I'm coming" I said. I opened the door and it's Valentina and Jasmine. You know I think valentine might be at the same level of embarrassment if it was my Mom.

"Oh Chloe your home for a second I - "

She stop when she realized what I was wearing, looking me up and down.

"Chloe" she said,

"What are you wearing, have we caught you at a bad time, cause I have some Important news to tell you." My face was so red it felt like a tomato and I see Jasmine staring at me with her mouth open.

"Oh this thing I was just trying it on, to see how it looks on me." Alek is barely containing his laughter in the back. That Cocky Bastard, I'm gonna get him back some day, but I don't know when.

"It's not mine" I say quickly "- It's actually Amy's, she just wanted to see how it looks on me." I lied and I think they could tell that I was lying.

"Oh really I don't see Amy anywhere." Jasmine said

"Come on in, have a seat while I go and change into something more comfortable." Opening the door wider so they could come in, extending my hand out. I quickly walk to my room without looking back, I hear Jasmine following me to my room and she closes the door.

"Chloe, tell me the truth is that outfit really Amy's or is that yours." She asked. I confessed whispering since everyone in this house has Mai hearing.

"Yes Jasmine it's mine I found at a store I was at, I thought Alek would like it, for when were _alone._"

"Well FYI I think you pretty _hot_, as a sexy butterfly."

"Umm…thanks." I feel my cheeks warming up again, went to my dresser and grab my sweats and a t-shirt.

"Jasmine come on, Valentina is waiting she has important news."

"Chloe as I said I have some news to tell you and Alek, I got a phone call from the London Pride and been notified that Alek's brother and his girlfriend, Zane and Rose are coming to visit us for 2 weeks, so I'm planning to have a barbeque for their arrival at the penthouse. Be sure to make it, you can also invite Amy and Paul if you like they're welcome as well." Valentina said.

"That sounds great Valentina, I'll be sure to mark it on my calendar."

"Well it's getting late Jasmine and I should be heading home." She said.

"Text ya later Chloe." Jasmine gave me a wink as she walk out.

"Alright see ya Jasmine, have a good a night you guys."

Alek said laughing at the memory "Did you see Valentina's face when she saw you at the door."

"Ughh! That was the most embarrassing moment of my life."

"Come here…" I smirked I pulled his shirt and kissed him. "…You …better…pay…up." I said between kisses, he pulled away and said "don't worry kitten you'll get your prize."

Alek took my hand and led me towards our bedroom and shut the door.

"I love you Chloe King."

"I love you too Alek Petrov."

We kissed with such passion and love that we made _Love_ for the rest of the night.

**The End?**

**Soo did you guys like it? Tell me in a Review I'd like that for sure. :D Should I keep it a one-shot? Or continue? Tell me what you guys think…Please.**

**-Xoxo Vampchick09 (haha! Gossip Girl)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the Story Alerts, Favourites, Author, and Review Alerts. You I was goin to upload earlier but they only give me like 1hr a day at the Library…so yah. Umm..this chapter might be a bit suckish cause it's like a filler chapter, but I think I got some few ideas that I could use for future chapters. On with the show! (Or story haha!) Hope you guys like it. **

**The Airport**

Chloe's POV

I woke up to the smell of Breakfast cooking, and my god it smelled delicious! I followed the smell to the kitchen and saw Alek cooking my breakfast to which he promised me after that dare I agreed to. UGHH, the Horror.

"Good morning Love"

"Good morning Alek."

"For Breakfast they are crepes, with a mix berry filling, blueberries sprinkled on top, mango slices and to finish it off whipped cream."

"Mmm…everything smells so good." Alek is a great cook and rarely cooks in the house, I always want him to cook, its pretty unbelievable.

"Here you go kitten."

"Oh My God!" This is the best thing in I had in my nine lives, (**haha! See what I did there.) **it was definitely worth the embarrassment.

"Alek this is Amazing! Thank you for the crepes I love them." I leaned in for a peck on the lips, but Alek has other ideas biting my lower lip.

"Zane and his Girlfriend Rose are arriving at the airport at 1pm. Valentina called me to say that we'll be meeting them at the Airport at 12pm."

11:45am San Francisco International Airport

Alek and I went on his Ninja ZX-6R 2010 Kawasaki Motorcycle. He looked pretty _sexy_ with his leather jacket, and of course his British accent is the cherry on top. "Hold on kitten." I brace myself for the thrill ride ahead.

12pm

"You see Jasmine or Valentina anywhere?" I asked

"Oh I think that's them over there, I hear them talking" Alek said pointing to the west side of the airport. I noticed a smirk growing on his face. Let's hear what they are talking about shall we?

"_Chloe looked very different yesterday when we went to visit her and Alek at the house." Valentina said._

"_Yes, yes she did" Jasmine agreed._

"Jasmine, Valentina, What's up? How's it going? Has Zane's Flight arrived yet?" I said.

"No, it hasn't yet its schedule to arrive at 12:45pm then 15mins. Through security so around 1pm" Jasmine said.

1pm

"Zane! Zane! Over here! We're over here!"

"Oh Chloe, it's nice to see you again."

"Alek how's it going Brother?

"Not bad."

"Hey Jasmine still beautiful as ever."

"Thanks."

"Valentina, nice to see you again Auntie."

Rose coughed to interrupt. "Excuse me." She said.

"Right! Everybody this is Rose my Girlfriend we met in London of course."

Rose is really pretty she has curly brown hair, and is 5"7. "Hi! I heard so much about the San Francisco Pride, and now we're finally here. It's so great to meet you all."

**Soo, What do you guys think? Was it good? In case you guys are wondering who I use for Rose theres a link on my profile and I'll try to put some other links: like Alek Motorcycle, maybe her Breakfast! Which looks delicious. Ok then, REVIEW! And thanks so much for the Alerts. Also you guys can give me some few ideas, that would be great!**

**-Vampchick09 ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's the next chapter now I had fun writing this chapter. This is longer than the last one, so I hope you enjoy! **

Rose's POV

We arrived at their Penthouse and Wow, the place was gorgeous and they had a really nice terrace. Mmm…Valentina was grilling barbeque ribs, hot wings, shish kabobs, and steaks. I just love barbeques, to bad I have to kill them all later. The Order wants me to eliminate the Uniter's support system, then the Uniter as many times as I have to. I'll just have to find the perfect time.

_Ding, dong, ding, dong_.

"Chloe! Alek! We made it." The Brunette girl said

"Amy, Paul, come in the foods ready."

"Amy, Paul, this is Rose Zane's Girlfriend" Chloe introduced me to her friends.

"Hello" Amy said

"Hey" Paul said.

"You Know all 4 of us should go shopping, Rose, me, Amy, Jasmine. I found a new store called Forever 21 it's downtown; have some fun while Rose is visiting us." Chloe said.

"Yah that's sounds great!" Jasmine said

"Excuse me for a minute, Jasmine where is the Loo? Or bathroom?" I asked

"It's that down that hall over there to the left."

"Thank you so much."

I found the loo, it quite nice even their loo was pretty nice.

_Rose: I have been invited to go shopping downtown at Forever 21, bring some of your best men to take down Jasmine and the Uniter._

_**The Order: How about the others and the San Francisco Pride Leader?**_

_Rose: They will be dealt with later. I've got 2 go now. Bye_

Chloe's POV

"Okay everyone, let's watch a movie and get comfy there's: Titanic, Fast Five, X-First Class, Red Riding Hood with the 2 hot guys."

"Can I pick the movie please?" Amy asked.

"Okay fine then, Paul can pick the next one."

"Yay lets watch Titanic!"

"Oh Come on!" All the guys said at the same time.

"That movie is super long" Zane said.

"Well I get to pick first."

Amy and Paul were sitting on the floor with a blanket under them, Zane and Rose were on the big couch beside Jasmine, and Me and Alek got the love couch. He had a blanket over me.

_Jack: Don't do it_

_Rose: Stay back! Don't come any closer!_

_Jack: Come on, just me your hand I'll pull you back over the railing._

Soon everybody else fell asleep after 1hr into the movie and it was just Paul and Amy awake. Right when they got to the sex scene I felt Alek's hand go inside the blanket. That's when I felt it. His hand lightly scratching my thigh, then felt it crawl to my stomach. After a few minutes, felt his hand go inside jeans, I gasped.

Amy turned around and gave me a look. "You okay?"

"Uh, yup" I smiled weakly. I turned to see Alek, he had a smirk on his face; I whisper in his ear. "Alek why don't you stop fooling around and follow me to your room for a quickie… I smirked since you want to so badly."

"It's getting chilly in here isn't it?" I rub my hands up and down my arms in mock shivering.

"No it isn't" I hear Paul say.

"I'll go get extra blankets"

"But- "

" I'll go check too, maybe she can't find them" I hear Alek trailing behind me.

It was dark. The light bulb had gone out, there was the moonlight which made it quite light in the room. The only sound in here was my ragged breathing along with Alek's. I was wearing a black lace bra and cute panties, his hands were caressing my breasts as he stood me against the wall. He pinches my nipples and I let out a moan, he moves his hands to my thighs and grabs my legs to have them wrapped around his waist. His lips pull away and goes down to my neck, and nibbles lightly and I let out another moan. "Shh…you need to be quiet." He whispers.

"Let's hurry" I unwrap my legs; his hands move to my pants and unbuttons my jeans and they slid down to my ankles. I do the same thing to his pants and boxers and can see his already hard erection. He pulls down my panties (which are really cute cause they have a British flag on them.) and pulls me up to have my legs around him. He slowly pushes his dick inside me and I let out a loud moan, we moved in rhythm as his hands hold ass.

Paul's POV

"Amy, do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Um…I think it's down the hall to the right."

"Ok be right back"

_She said down the hall to the right, right? So this must be it. _ I open the door and- "Oh My God! Chloe!" I quickly shut the door.

"What happened?"

" Don't really want to talk about it, I think I might be scared for life."

Chloe's POV

"Ohh shit! Alek, that is so embarrassing."

"Come on get dressed, why don't we just call it a night and go home." He already had his pants up. And I must say his navy blue Henley shirt does great things to his upper body. But this, this is definitely a lot worse than, when Alek dared me to open the door at home. UGHH!

"Hey Chloe there you guys are, did you find the blankets?"

"Blankets?"

Amy gave me a weird look "Yaahh the Blankets."

"Oh right! The blankets! I couldn't find any"

"What happened over there? I heard Paul scream."

"You see, there was a spider on my head from looking through the closet for the blankets, and Alek was swatting it off my head then Paul came and screamed cause he saw the spider, it was quite ugly I hate spiders."

"Me and Chloe are a bit tired up, so we're gonna head out now."

Paul snickered "I bet you are."

"Well ok guys see you tomorrow Chloe."

**Well there you have it. Soo now all you have to do is REVIEW! Tell me was good, funny… etc. I'll try and update soon ;) Soo what are you waitin' for REVIEW! **

**-Vampchick09 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sup? Haha anyways here the next chapter! **

**Readers: YAY! The next chapter can't wait to read it!**

**Me: but this chapter is a bit shorter than the last**

**Readers: Aww…**

**Me: HAHA!**

Chloe's POV

The room was dark and I felt leather straps around my hands and ankles tied together. I was hanging from the ceiling, I struggled as much as I could but I couldn't get free. Footsteps began to echo through the room, they sounded like heels, so it must be a woman. I look down and see Rose looking up at me.

"Rose how could you? I thought we were friends."

"Friends?" She chuckled

"Never."

"But your Mai, are you part of the Order as well?"

"Looks like the Uniter has figured it out, Yes, yes I am. And if I do say so myself, that Alek of yours is Gorgeous! I just want to rip off his shirt and lick those abs and pecs."

Now I was getting ANGRY!

"Don't you dare go anywhere near Alek, he's MINE!"

"Now after I kill you 8 or 9 times, I'm going after your family and friends and save Alek for last."

"Any last words?"

"I-I love you Alek."

I heard the gunshot go off about 3 times. That's when everything went black, and suddenly sat up straight up in my bed and gasped. "Alek."

**Ok I know this chapter is real short but I'll make it up to you guys in the next. K? Well what did you think? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! C YA GUYS LATER ;)**

**-VAMPCHICK09 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so I know I haven't updated in like 2 weeks. Its because I was busy reading the Mortal Instruments books 1-4, and I fell in love with Jace Wayland! So I writing a possible 3-shot story about Clary and Jace so Check it! Its goin to be called The Golden Boy next door. Maybe I'll change the title or something I don't know. **

**Also I was reading a Fanfic called: **_**Crazy**_** by Kissingfire and from the Mortal Instruments, its Rated M its really good. Also check out **_**90mph **_**also by Kissingfire, I thought it was really romantic. And 1 more story that I think you should check out is **_**Off Limits**_** by dayuuuumgirl Rated T. I love them all! Hehe :) Please forgive me for not updating! 3**

Chloe's POV

"Chloe, Love whats wrong?" Alek was getting the sleep out of his eyes.

"I had a nightmare, Rose was in it and had me chained up hanging from the wall and then she was going to kill everyone that I love, and saving you for last."

"Kitten, don't worry I won't let her kill you and lose another life. I promise."

"What if it's a message from Baset and giving me a glimpse from the future."

"Well we have to wait and find out. Aren't you going shopping with her?"

"Yah, I better get ready its already 10am."

Downtown: Forever 21 

Chloe's POV

"Forever 21 is like my favourite store, they have such cute things here." Amy was gushing about the cute things and accessories.

"Ooh look at this leather Jacket $29."

"That jacket looks great on you Jasmine you should get it." I told her; She look quite _sexy_ if you ask me. Hehe

"I think I will, it even comes in white."

"Hey where did Rose go? She was here a minute ago." I was getting suspicious I thinkin of the dream this morning.

"She's over there by the gold sequined tops." Jasmine said.

Rose's POV

_Rose: I got them away from the guys were at Forever 21 come and bring your Men._

_The Order: Were on our way ready to attack._

_Rose: Okay, in 15mins they will never suspect it._

Jasmine's POV

Rose was acting a bit standoff-ish she would go to the other side of the store and txt, and would only say "Hmm yah it's nice." Even if it was sorta ugly.

Next thing you know The Order is busting through the window and knocking down Amy to the ground.

_.Slap. _"Chloe!"

"Jasmine! I have to tell you that I had a dream last night- "

I punch the guy in the face that was grabbing Chloe around the neck.

"- Rose tried to kill me and I think she might be behind all this." Her dream is quite peculiar perhaps she is right.

I _Roundhouse kick _3 guys that were comin right at me.

I gasped, as I turned around to see her be taking away by _Rose. _ "Chloe!" Me and Amy Screamed.

"Jasmine what are we going to do!" sigh. Amy was like squealing in my face.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Alek.

"Alek we have a problem, Rose had The Order attack us at the store, and she kidnapped Chloe." I cringed as I said the last part cause I knew how Alek would react to that.

"WHAT!"

"Look Jaz, I'll track her down and save Chloe and we should warn Zane about his psycho girlfriend too."

Alek's POV

"Come on, come on, Zane pick up your damn phone." I run home maybe he's there I have to warn him about Rose and tell him to help track Chloe. Finally "Zane are you home open the door."

"Where are my bloody keys?"

I'll just break down the door. I kicked it and slammed into it about 3x and 3rd time the charm; I expect Chloe to nurse me back to health and do other things to my body.

"Zane!"

"You bitch! I'm goin to kill you!"

"Catch me if you can, _sexy_."

**(****If you're a bit confused what she doin there she already chained up Chloe at a warehouse and came back to kill Zane the first victim.)**

Then she jumped out the window and landed on her feet. What they say about cats is true, they always land on their feet.

**So are you happy with this Chapter? Tell me, tell me, tell me! The next chapter will be up pretty soon, for real this time. I won't get distracted by Jace and Clary this time. **_** Jace!**_** 3 I'm kinda disappointed that Jamie Campell Bower is Jace for the Movie I see him in Camelot and it looks like he doesn't have the muscles that Clary describes him to have like: the washboard Abs and gorgeous Pecs and Biceps! Yummy. HAHA!**

**- REVIEW!**

**- REVIEW!**

**- REVIEW!**

**-Vampchick09 ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone! So sadly only 1 person reviewed the last chapter *sniffle* Anyways this is going to be the last chapter in this story, it's time for good bye. Don't worry you'll love the ending *wiggles eyes brows* *wink, wink***

Alek's POV

I get a call from Rose, she says "Hello Alek I got your precious Chloe here listen…ALEK!"

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Well it depends on how fast you get here."

"Where are you?" I ask.

"Boulevard and Main st." I hung up my cell and start running. _'Boulevard and Main'_ I finally found it about 10mins later it was a warehouse I feel someone standing behind me. "Glad you could make it" Rose said.

I growl and punch her; she ducks and knocks my legs.

"Alek get up!" I hear Chloe say. I fall down again as she kicks me across the face. I get up and I swing around house punch, Rose bent backward and felt my knuckles swish past her nose.

"Ow!" she staggers back; I take this time advantage and run up the wall grab my seraph blade and behead her, and crumbles to the floor.

"That's for killing my brother and for Chloe, Bitch."

I swipe the blood across my mouth. "Chloe are you ok? Are you hurt?" I ask.

"I'm fine its just my wrists that are swollen."

"Come on let's go home" I lift her legs up as I carry bridal style.

Chloe's POV At home

"Chloe your back! I was so worried, I'm sorry." Said Jasmine

"It's ok, really." I smile

"Well ok, I'm just glad you're Alive, I better get going see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jasmine."

Alek and I were sitting in bed. "I don't know what I would do if you lost another life or dead completely."

"Alek- "

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I can't believe Rose kill - " I interrupted him with a kiss.

I thought I wasn't going to feel Alek's lips anymore, so soft. I pull away gasing for air his lips never leave my skin, trails kisses along my jaw to my neck and lightly nibbles and sucks, I try not to moan, but it escapes. My hands slid down to the edges of his shirt and I pull it off him and throw it across the room.

I roam his perfect body with my eyes he smirks. "You like what you see?"

"Definitely."

I pull him back and kiss him more fiercely, tangle my hands in his golden hair, he pulls away. But my lips never leave him I kiss him down his neck to his pecs and lick his nipple, then to his abs. He stops me and takes off my shirt then unclasps my bra.

"You're so beautiful" Alek whispers in my ear with a ragged breath. I slip my hand through his Pajama pants and rake my claws along his thigh teasingly. I slip out my hand and pull down his pants along with boxers to see that his cock had already gotten hard.

"Remember when we got interrupted by Valentina and Jasmine" I ask.

"Yah…" Alek said

"Why don't I pick up where I left off…?" I lower my mouth to his cock and lick around the lip teasing him, and then I took his whole length in my mouth.

"Chloe…" he moans I swirl my tongue and suck harder.

"Blimey!" I feel him grip my hair as I pick up the pace.

"Chloe, oh god I'm… going… to cum and he explodes in my mouth and I try to swallow, but kinda hard when I have him in my mouth. Alek let goes of my hair and collapses on the bed.

"I love you Alek" I grin at him

"Me too."

"But we're not done yet." Alek smirked. His claws come out and shred my shorts and panty.

"Oh man, those were new" I said Alek laughs. "Want to take a shower together?" I nod. Alek takes my hand to lead me to the shower.

The warm-hot water feels great against my body. We just stood there hugging each other under the water until I felt his hard erection starting to rise against my stomach.

He pressed me against the wall and inserted a finger then a minute later another; I bite my lip to stop a moan. He massages my breast with his mouth and can't hold the moan anymore so I let it out. Alek inserts a third finger and pumps faster.

"Alek please… " I moan louder.

"Please what?"

"I want…"

"What do you want?" he grins seductively

'"Your Cock!" he laughs and takes out his fingers.

"Ready" he says, I merely nod, I don't think I can speak; he enters me hard as I hitch my leg up around his waist.

"Ah!" his lips attack my mouth and goes at a steady rhythm. I gasp for air. "Harder!... Faster!" I can feel myself clamp around him.

"Alek… I'm… I'm… Ah!" We climax together and we stay like that till we ride out our orgasms.

He takes the shampoo and runs his fingers through my head, they feel so great, then rubs my whole body with coconut body wash, and repeat with him.

We step out and dry off change into clean Pjs and snuggle into bed.

"Good night kitten, I love you."

"Good night."

-The End

**Well that's the End. Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story. **

**Happy Readings! See you later!**

**-Vampchick09 ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

WE FINALLY GET THE ENDING WE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

THE FINALE TO THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING. WILL PUT THE LINK IN MY PROFILE AND IF ANY OF YOU FOLLOW MY TWITTER INDIGO_LILY09 I RETWETTED THE LINK!


End file.
